Sea King Takes Bees
by Jauney boy
Summary: While looking for Sun, Neptune finds a much entertaining sight before him while peeping into the RWBY dorm. But he gets caught, it's up to Blake and Yang on how they'll deal with him.


**Don't really have a lotta context, just had another idea in my head after my "break". Which translates to "I spent a week just getting high and couldn't write anything but in the end I felt less pressured and was brainstorming with ideas as well as new ways to write a bit".**

**It happens more often than you'd think. But I'm just gonna put this out here and see what happens. **

**I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Step after step, Neptune was in pursuit of his friend as well as his team leader. Sun, whom went 'missing' earlier today, hadn't responded to any of his calls or texts. It was just like him to do so, but not during the middle of a free day.

Jeez, ever since they transferred here the unity of team SSSN had dissipated. Sure, they wanted to tour and travel with the time they had, but every decision was so conflicting that they'd all individually go elsewhere throughout town.

But this was their last free day until the tournament started, and Neptune just wanted to know where his friend was. Plus this was a good chance to get some detective practice in if he wanted to be pro, but that was all he told himself just to maintain a smile. In all actuality, he was bored and disappointed by not being able to just hang out with his bros.

He considered checking the docks that Sun told him about when he got here, but Neptune saw no point for Sun to go back there. The memory made him chuckle as he trekked the dorms, he remembered how his team wanted to travel together but couldn't afford it, so Sun hijacked a boat on its way to Vale and his team caught up with him about a week later. Yep, totally a Sun thing to do. And now, Neptune's only guess on how to save himself from eternal boredom was to check the dorms of Sun's recent friends. He remembered his monkey companion telling him about a full team of cute girls that he befriended the moment he was escaping the ship. Though the only name he remembered was Blake's, considering how much he gushed about the brunette and the fact that she was also a faunas.

Personally, Neptune didn't see the big deal. He had no problems with faunas at all, hence his incredible friendship with his team leader, but he figured Sun wasn't alone. Either way, Neptune just silently prayed that any one of Sun's new cute lady friends are in their dorm and knew of his whereabouts. He pondered what'd he say to either girl as he slowly approached their door, finding it slightly agape. Making him wonder if he should still knock.

_'Wouldn't hurt to peek at the very least...' _He told himself before shrugging and looking to his sides, of course nobody was around. This was the dormitory of sixteen to seventeen year old first years, it was so empty and quiet since nobody liked being cooped up. But he just wanted to be safe, for there was the hopeful yet unlikely chance that they might be indecent and he can catch a quick glance of extra skin, though there was just enough room for one eye. He couldn't help himself, simply sampling the goods before trying them all out. Plus Sun did mention how the blonde girl had the mind of a thirteen year old boy, and may have been caught peeping on Sun as well as the other boys in their own showers. Figured he'd play the same card.

However, with hopes of just seeing a girl in underwear, Neptune was quite blown away from what else he saw. To answer his question on just who might be here, only half of the team was present. The big breasted blonde and Blake the big butt brunette, as Neptune dubbed them. He definitely had more perspective on said body parts, as he could see them both clear as day since they were both naked.

The blonde, Yang, was currently standing and leaning against the swinging bed on the left side of the room, while Blake was using the desk mirror to brush her black locks. It seemed that they were both planning on using the mirror after taking a shower and had to wait in turns, hence why Yang was looking away from Blake's naked body and just waiting. But all this did was make her unaware of the fact that behind her was Neptune by the doorway and observing her curvaceous figure.

He gawked at her slender waist and smooth skin, the recent water on her skin making her seem more radiant and glowing, like a goddess in his eyes. Her leaning her forehead to the top bed and just standing there only made it better as it kinda counted as bending over for him, at the very least her back was arched and her ass stuck out a bit more. Looking dead on, it he could almost see everything. The very bottom folds of her entrance, something he was dying to be inside of. She may have the the immaturity of a child, but certainty had the looks of a very hot blonde teen in her prime. The whole bimbo look may have been cliche, but still loved by Neptune.

But that didn't keep him from turning his head to the right to look at Sun's main squeeze, Blake. She was almost like a carbon copy of Yang, if not a bit more petite. She had curves for sure, but what Yang had with her chest, Blake had things going for other _assets. _Whether it be due to faunas traits or not, it didn't matter. She had the most plump and biggest rear ends Neptune ever had the honour of seeing in real life. Even if he was only seeing her profile, her ass stuck out quite nicely, jiggling every time she moved to shift weight on a different leg. She had still been brushing, her long streaks of raven hair as well as her big cat ears made it time consuming. While Neptune thanked the powers that may be for long hair on girls to become such a trend.

All in all, it was quite the show to stumble upon while looking for Sun... Which could wait for just a bit longer as this was a break time.

"C'mon Blakey, I need to brush my hair while its still wet!" Yang exclaimed while not turning, but she did stomp childishly, maker some parts of her body jiggle to Neptune's fortune. Blake, just rolled her eyes and stopped, before replying.

"For someone whom cares so much for her own hair, you barely even take care of it. I get if you don't wanna cut it, but it might be a bit too long in my opinion..." She said, before going back to brushing.

"God, now you sound like Ruby and my dad. I don't care if my hair is big, I'll still brush it as long as I need to." She said, still annoyed.

_'Yeah, as long as it needs...' _Neptune thought to himself as he puled back and tried to stand straight, though finding it hard considering his pants decided to pitch a tent. He hadn't even known how hard he was until he moved, making him realize his predicament. There was no chance that this was going to go away, he got too excited at once from just watching them, he knew what had to be done.

Not sure if he was even able to hold back any more, Neptune got onto his knees as he began to undo his pants as quietly as possible. Maybe watching them again would add enough visual stimulation to help him finish quicker, since they hadn't noticed the first time. Slowly but surely, he was able to pull out his cock while keeping his pants on as much as possible, grabbing his meat before going back close to the door gap to watch the two girls. However, once he brought his face to the hole, all he saw were a pair of legs, two knees and shins were in front of him.

Before he knew what had happened, the door opened and he was quick enough to only make it push against his shoulder. There was still enough force to knock him onto his back and look up, seeing the glare of Blake look down at him while Yang was only a few feet behind, but she had turned around. This looked back from the start, two girls were naked in their own dorms while Neptune was on the outside with his dick in hand.

"So uhm, I can explain you see..." Neptune tried going somewhere with his ramble but just trailed off while Blake only looked angrier. Considering the compromising looks for everybody, the only quick solution was grabbing Neptune by his shirt collar and yanking him into their room before slamming the door. He gulped once he heard the lock engage.

* * *

"You better not tell a soul what you saw!" Blake yelled at Neptune as he sat on Weiss' bed, he sat there looking down and ashamed of himself like a child, Blake's scolding sounded very motherly as well. While Yang stood in the corner of the room looking indifferent, still naked. Which was one of the main reasons Neptune was refusing to look at either of them. Blake opted to just quickly throw on her black yukata before begging Neptune to keep silent about everything he got to see first hand.

Oddly enough, Blake only kept mentioning the fact that her ears were exposed to someone she didn't give official trust to, she only met Neptune and despite being a friend of a person she did trust, let alone another faunas, she was still skeptical. However, he took every moment of silence to try to convince her, to say anything to let her know that he wasn't going to let anybody know that she was a faunas... as well as the face he got to see her naked as he observed her delicious ass. But that didn't seem to matter to the girl.

"I trust him." Yang said casually as she just sat there crossing her arms and shrugging when Blake shot her a gaze, letting her cat companion know her view.

"How can you? You barely know Sun enough to trust him." She replied, all while looking at Neptune sulk in embarrassment.

"Well I trust him too by the way." She said with an amused smile, making Blake sigh.

"What? You've got a cool boyfriend Blakey~" She teased before Blake quickly blushed and looked back at Yang.

"W-we're not like that!" She said fast, not sounding so sure with her stuttering, only making Yang chuckle.

"I'm alright with Sun and you hooking up Blake, from what he's said you sound like an amazing person." Neptune remarked, finally speaking for once. Though he regretted it as Blake looked back at him and remained silent. Expecting a barrage of insults or scolding, Neptune instead felt his face being lifted to look up as Blake's hand surprisingly cupped his cheek as she made him face her. He had to fight looking to the side at the still naked Yang.

"Really? Even after my history with the White Fang... I still sound like someone you'd date?" Blake took the words rather well, almost like a compliment she needed to hear while she completely forgot all that happened to this point. Come to think of it, Neptune figured that's exactly what just happened.

"Well, yeah... of course. When I was told how you fight and how your semblance works, I knew I wanted to meet you and hang out with Sun. We don't have a lotta lady friends so I tend to go out as much as I can, just to take a break from being around guys all the time ya know? And I'm jealous Sun gets to hang out with girls as cool and, well, cute as you all..." He admitted, while looking away as heat rose to his cheeks. He may have been a flirt so saying these things was easy, but doing it after seeing two girls naked and having your dick covered by a small pillow made it a tad difficult. Smooth or not, he was only human.

Hearing the words come from him actually made her blush, she wasn't expecting such sentiment from someone she barely knew, let alone for a person in his situation. But, she had to focus. After hearing his words, she felt a bit of compassion for the boy, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And frankly she was shocked that her body was exciting for him, unless... He was actually looking at Yang and her glorious backside. She had to know.

"Were you looking at both of us? Or just one?" She asked, not even realizing how it sounded to hear. Even Yang raised a confused eyebrow upon hearing her partner, wondering where'd she was going with her question. Meanwhile Neptune was blushing so much red it was like his forehead could've been purple after blending with his blue hair. He had gone stiff, in more ways than one as he never could've gotten rid of his boner. He hadn't even noticed he already looked up and spoke normally, but couldn't help but look at any and all skin from both ladies.

"U-uhm... Both? You were both naked so I had to looked at both of you..." He admitted, wondering why such a detail was needed other than to embarrass him further. He failed to hear Yang's faint chuckle after hearing him.

Blake took this answer into consideration, wondering just what to do next. Honestly, she didn't have a plan or idea on how to end this moment. She figured Yang would be the angriest one here, letting Blake speak her piece before throwing the boy out and leaving him fearful of them both. But hearing him confess he found them both attractive and genuinely interesting left Blake more curious than furious.

It didn't help that Yang rolled along with it all, only seeming mad at first when Neptune was caught with his pants literally down, but she seemed just as normal and casual as normal. Blake didn't say anything back to their peeping tom and went over to Yang, speaking closer to her ear in a private conversation. Neptune obviously couldn't hear much other than sighs. While they talked, he still couldn't help himself from looking back and the blonde's chest, admiring her plump and developing breasts that looked like globes of heaven on her body with how perfect they were. And of course, there was the slightest jiggle with all of her movements, keeping his eyes glued to them. At some point, she caught his gaze and he instantly looked back down at the pillow on his lap, not seeing Yang's grin or hearing her giggle.

A few seconds after getting caught, Blake sighed once more as she turned back to him. Readjusting her yukata and walking back to her spot in front of him. He waited his fate.

"Okay Neptune, we've come to a bit of a... Compromise, in a way. Alright?" She said, getting onto one knee and finally at level to look in his eyes. She wanted him to be as honest as possible and wanted to make sure. He of course returned the eye contact, but found it hard considering the amount of cleavage that begged for his attention. Either she took notice of this or not, she didn't move to fix anything.

"O-okay...?" He said, glad that he would be able to at least walk away with his life.

"So, we've decided to... Buy your silence in a way, even if you are close with Sun, we still don't know you enough to trust you. And... Yang?" She said, turning to her partner as she felt herself get too flustered to even explain their idea while a blush resurfaced on her face. Upon hearing her name, Yang grinned and walked over to Blake, taking her place in front of Neptune while Blake just sat on her bed.

"Alright ya little horndog, I've come up with something after I heard you say how cool and awesome my team and I are, and I still trust you bit even if Blake doesn't Any friend of a friend is a friend of mine. If you hadn't said all that, well... I'd probably castrate you otherwise." She said with a grin that almost looked wicked with how calm she was when she said that last part so casually. Neptune was thankful it wouldn't come to the removal of his jewels, but he still gulped and stiffened after hearing her.

"But since nobody was really hurt and this isn't the first time some guy tried peeking on me or my team, I can't say I'm all that mad actually." She said a bit more tenderly and almost sweet, before getting on her knee like Blake did in front of the blue-haired boy to maintain eye contact. Though it was a tad difficult for said boy as he couldn't bring himself to actually look at her, considering she was still naked, and he didn't have the self control to not look at her beautiful body. However, Yang wouldn't have any of it as she grabbed his face with her hands and made him look up. Despite this, she couldn't control his actual eyes from drifting, but she was quick to talk.

"I can tell one thing is always the same with you peepers, you didn't just wanna look, did ya? You were thinking about us, naked, and wishing you could fuck us, hm~?" She said in her usual teasing tone with some flirtation in there, Neptune could tell since he also spoke the same with certain ladies.

"Y-yeah..." He shamefully admitted, even if it was the truth there really is no easy way of telling someone you barely knew that you were fantasizing about them and her friend. But there wasn't any point in lying.

"And that's why you were jerking yourself off, right? You just wanted to get off with _us _in your horny little mind~" She explained more than she asked, her sensual voice only got more sensual and breathier, he could feel the warm air on his neck as it sent shivers throughout his body that he desperately tried to hide from her. He failed. It didn't help that her words made his blood start to pump, away from the heat on his face and a bit more _lower._ If Blake was in his view, he'd see the confused cat girl raise an eyebrow as she looked at her partner, the whole situation feeling like a porno.

The pillow currently covering his shame moved a bit as a new tent was getting pitched, as he tried to push down on the little cushion and hide his excited member. However, his attempt to hide his shaft was what actually gave it away as Yang's eyes were drawn to the movement of his hands, seeing them push on the pillow on his lap. She looked at it for a bit before standing straight and leaning away from him before turning to look over at Blake. The only response given was a 'what are you doing right now' look, clearly baffled as to why Yang wasn't as offended as she was. Rolling her eyes, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as she turned to their peeping tom. His blush still prominent.

"Show us."

"W-what?!" He and Blake asked in sync, even more flabbergasted.

"Move the pillow and show me what you're packing." What was even more off putting than her words was the way she was so casual and okay with it. Like she was just asking him to pass her something. Both Blake and Neptune could only stare at Yang with shocked eyes with heated blushes upon their faces, actually wondering if she was serious. But as the blonde said nothing for a minute, Neptune could only assume that more humiliation faced him.

Feeling as if he had no choice, he slowly grabbed the pillow and with shaky hands, began to remove it from his lap. Seeing this happen, Blake only turned her eyes away as she didn't even know what was happening. Didn't mean she had to be apart of whatever Yang had planned. Once he was fully exposed to Yang, her eyes were of course immediately drawn to his still throbbing cock. She noted how even without his hands, it was standing firm and long. The shame of it all was a bit much for Neptune, as all he could do was look away with shut eyes. He knew Yang was a hand to hand fighter, and obviously knew various ways to kick his ass without a weapon. There was no point saying no, just pray she doesn't castrate him then and there.

What he didn't expect was a rather decent and surprising feel of a small and soft hand grabbing his shaft. He jolt a bit in place but found anymore movement was impossible. Instead he felt movement on the hand instead, slowly stroking him while another hand cupped his sack. Despite how confused and nervous he was, Neptune couldn't deny the newfound pleasure from the feeling. He figured it had to be Yang, but he looked back just to be sure.

And of course, he was right. She had got back to lowering herself, but was instead sinking to her knees and at level with his cock, which she was currently jerking with an ever increasing pace.

"Yang!" Blake called, wondering just why the Hell Yang was treating him rather than scolding him. Ignoring her partner, Yang looked back up at their peeping tom and grinned, before stopping her hands completely. Causing him to look away from his dick and into her eyes, full of mischief.

"So let's come to a deal, ya perv. We give you what you want, make you cum buckets and you can walk away satisfied. No reason to tell anybody, alright~?" She asked, slightly tightening her grip on him. It made him freeze, but all he did was look back at her not even able to communicate. Once she began to jerk him slowly again, Neptune was nodding frantically as he didn't want any of this to stop. Yang only chuckled and sped up her hand, barely matching the same speed he'd use when he was alone.

Once their deal was settled, Neptune could see natural lust gloss over her eyes as she lost everything about her party girl demeanour, instantly going into a serious sexual drive where she kept her eyes on his cock alone. Observing her work, she kept pumping him faster until he was as hard and throbbing as he could be. Leaning in even further, she had her mouth slightly agape as her hot breath breezed over his cock. The closer proximity only made it that much better as Neptune shivered a bit from the feeling, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He was in high heaven at this point, simply letting the girl use her techniques like a pro, as her hot breath just kept pleasing him as it got closer, making him wonder if she was actually going to put it in her mouth. He thought she really would, what with how close and eager she looked, like he was a tasty treat for her. Yang's mouth actually did open a bit more and Neptune thought the pleasure was about to get even more pleasurable, as she got closer and...

"Blake! You're still apart of this, c'mere!" She called to her partner, whom was still standing still and looking unsure. She wasn't a prude by any means, but this was all too surreal and unbelievable for the introverted girl, she never saw sexual moments as something so casual and not sacred. But she decided to perceive it as something like a mission she grew familiar with during her time at Beacon, follow the steps and she'll get her goal. At least that's what made this all bearable. The entire time she was actually staring at Yang's hand on his cock in mild fascination. She wasn't going to admit it but she was quite impressed, despite her lack of experience, he was rather larger than what she'd expect from a man. So, she figured she come over and at least try it, though in front of her friend was the embarrassing part of it all.

Walking over to them both without a word, Blake made sure to shed her yukata onto the floor as she got as naked as her partner. She slowly placed herself next to Yang, who scooted to make sure they were both evenly facing the cock she was jerking off. She expected Blake to use her hands as well, but she only seemed interested in watching. Feeling too eager to wait, Yang just internally shrugged and finally brought her face close to his member, licking her lips before wrapping them around his tip. He already had a small stream of pre-cum trailing down and getting himself a bit lubed so Yang didn't need to lick. She just went to work, sucking around his shaft and slowly descending onto it, bobbing her head an inch further and further until there was nothing left.

Aside from the mind numbing incredible pleasure Neptune was just feeling for the first time, he also felt surprised to see Yang so casually just take his whole dick in her throat in a matter of seconds. The feel of her hot and moist mouth was something, but the way her tight throat squeezed his cock sent his mind soaring above the clouds, he almost couldn't even move at all as he just let it all happen. In all honesty, Neptune wouldn't have told anybody about watching them naked, but he couldn't say no to a first such as this. As he got used to the feeling, Neptune was able to open his eyes and see they were met with Yang's own lilac ones. She had been making eye contact the whole time, looking ever so prettier with his cock disappearing into her mouth, he swore he saw her wink at him before pulling away and wiping her mouth.

"Not having a gag reflex has it's advantages, eh~?" She teased while going back to stroking his now glistening prick, shiny with her saliva. All he did was nod, it was all he could do. Yang merely chuckled before turning back to Blake, still blushing and only watching her hand rather than make any eye contact. But she did meet Yang's gaze when it came to her, already having a feeling what she'd ask.

"C'mon Blake, you're still apart of this. You don't want him telling anybody finding out about this, right~?" She asked more wanting to involve her in this instead of why they were originally doing this. Yang knew it wouldn't make a difference if only one of them was sucking him off, but Blake was too entranced to apply any logic. Aside from the abruptness of this whole situation, her main reason for hesitance was her own insecurity. She only ever had one boyfriend and things ended pretty terribly, things with her White Fang partner Adam were all too perfect until she began to notice his sanity deteriorate. But way back then, the things he was able to do with his hands and mouth alone were magical, making her wonder if she'd ever find that kind of pleasure with another man. Now was her chance she supposed.

As Yang pulled back, Blake just sighed and brought herself in her place, slowly wrapping her own lips around the tip as she sucked around it. Using her own technique she learned from the last time she did this for a man, using a hand to still jerk his shaft while her head slowly went up and down on his member. One thing she didn't like however, was that she still had a gag reflex. Which didn't annoy Adam for she still had great skill, utilizing just her tongue alone in a variety of ways. She also had greater speed than Yang, going faster while her head bobbed up and down as she was getting back into a rhythm she almost forgot considering how long it had been since she last did this.

She could tell that her own practiced abilities pleased him more, judging by the more drawn out and pleased groans. Just hearing him got her more excited, as well as remembering the nice things he said to her earlier. Blake already felt like she could trust him, but it would be rude just to leave him now, and she herself was getting pretty riled. To take care of this, her other hand snuck itself down between her thighs and already pressed two fingers into her wet pussy, taking her off guard a bit since she hadn't realized how much watching her partner suck off Neptune turned her on. Regardless, she continued pleasing both herself and Neptune with her occasional moan causing vibrations to increase his own sensations even more. It especially felt enhanced when she took him as much as her throat would allow, which was only an inch or so off of what Yang was able to do.

"Damn Blakey, didn't know you were so good at sucking cock." Yang teased, all the while observing her usually silent partner's excitement and genuinely eagerness to please the dick in front of them, surprised as much as Neptune was. He was too distracted by the cat girl taking his cock into her mouth he hadn't noticed Yang made her way onto one side of the bed, sitting next to him and curling by his side. By the time he felt her hand gliding along his chest, Neptune was just quick enough to turn his head and immediately have Yang's lips pressed against his own. Normally he'd be too awestruck to react, but the lust filling everybody's minds only told him to accept it as soon as it happened. This was indeed something in his realm, he's definitely had many kisses from women in his life and knew what to do here, though the treatment below from Blake kept him a bit occupied.

Yang capitalized on this and was easily dominating him,not that he minded since their kiss was still very electric. Her lips were soft, yet firmly pressed against his while her tongue explored his mouth and he accepted it all. The two of them had their muscles wrestle in each other's mouths as Blake used her own mouth for another purpose, truly ascending Neptune to cloud nine as he was being pleased. However, even after surprisingly holding off for this long, Neptune felt himself about to bust in the brunette's mouth. It was obvious once he began moaning into Yang's mouth, who had him lay down as she curled more to his side while her breasts pressed against him, and did her best to intensify their lip lock. Being the more experienced girl she was, Yang caught onto his groan and reached down to Blake's head, the cat girl clearly getting more excited and into her oral performance as she was moaning from her own fingers. Yang actually had to tap her head a bit just to get her attention.

"Hold on, I don't think _just_ a blowie is going to be enough to keep you silent... Right~?" Yang said, clearly horny and more eager to go further than to buy his silence. It was actually a reminder to both Neptune and Blake, as they had already forgotten why they were even doing this, the lust hazed over their minds. But all that old information was pointless, they were all horny under aged teenagers, and clearly wanted to fuck. Considering Yang seemed to really be more in control, they both just looked at her for an answer.

Rolling her eyes she just helped Neptune shred every bit of clothing he had to make things even, right before instructing him to lay on the bed normally, saying she'd take care of the rest. He did so, anticipating what would happen next. Yang had the idea of simply riding him dry then and there, but looking at how fidgety Blake had been considering her dry spell, she'd figured to let her have the first go. Since she already knew what to do next, she didn't bother helping out Blake as she mounted herself onto Neptune's lap and couldn't wait any longer to have him inside. Neptune wasn't too far off on his end either, incredibly happy to lose his cherry to such a beautiful girl he had only heard of and now just met.

As Blake sunk herself down onto him, Yang noticed the half lidded look in both their eyes and chuckled, this was going to be fun. As Blake took the entirety of his shaft into her moist entrance, Yang thought she'd go with the typical threesome position and sit on his face, but she didn't want to push too much on him. Letting them enjoy just each other, she found herself curling by his side again and resting half of herself on his chest while she nuzzled into his neck. Not wanting to take the spotlight away from Blake but also giving him some attention. Neptune didn't have to do much despite everything, remaining still while Blake bounced herself on his cock with eager ambition, while Yang nibbled his earlobe and whispered little sexy lines for him to hear.

"Feels good, hm~?" She teased, obviously just from his face she could tell he was in ecstasy from the overwhelming pleasure that seemed to all be happening at once. Not that he minded, keeping focused to just enjoying himself and hoping to please Blake, as a lady's man, he dreaded leaving any girl disappointed, which only encouraged his own stamina. Though he felt extra spikes of bliss every time Yang would rub her hand along his chest in a sensual matter, or plant gentle kisses on his cheek.

"Fuck yeah..." Was all he could say, agreeing with the blonde as he fucked her partner.

"Perfect, I wanna see you make her cum. I wanna have you cum deep in her and fill her up, I can tell you've got a lot considering how big you are~ And when you do, I wanna see the rest of it dripping down your big cock, and I'm gonna suck it all clean for you~" She said, her warm breath against his neck almost made him shiver if he wasn't currently being bounced on by Blake riding his cock while he thrusted into her.

Speaking of, things were going amazing tenfold on her end, as she was currently having her world rocked for all her worth. All of these familiar feelings took her by surprise as she hadn't realized how bad her dry spell was. Every nerve stimulated, every inch filling her up and just kissing her g-spot, and the feel of his hands suddenly reaching around to grab her plump ass sent shocks throughout her body as she remembered how much she missed all this. It had all been too much, and she was getting closer to the end.

Neptune wasn't too far off on his end either, as his core felt aflame with how much pressure and gusto he put into his first time in lovemaking. Figuring he would get out what he put in, he bucked into her tight entrance like a man possessed until stopping all together as he finally came. Loads upon loads fired from his previously virgin cock as he shot more ropes of cum into the faunas than he ever could on his own. Much like a switch, Blake felt herself go completely haywire as soon as Yang's helping thumb just grazed her clit. Causing her to uncharacteristically cry out as loud as anyone ever had in this room, as she began to shiver and cum.

The two of them had their own drawn out moans as they felt like what could've been the best orgasms in their young lives. Until all their adrenaline vanished and they were left with peaceful bliss of exhaustion, collapsing completely as their nerves had been stimulated enough. Blake had to place her hands on his chest to keep herself supported, but that changed when he boldly pulled her closer and brought an intense kiss with as much strength he could muster. A little bit of romance as a means of thanking her, he was glad when she kissed him back and brought a hand to caress his cheek. Which only encouraged him to slowly wrap his arms around her in a firm embrace.

It felt like a bit of a small victory for him, not the sex, no, but having this with Blake. From everything Sun told him about this girl, she wasn't exactly the most bubbly or optimistic of the team, and to have her smiling in their and clearly enjoying herself, (all thanks to him nonetheless) felt like a nice accomplishment. As they separated for oxygen, they only kept just enough distance to have their foreheads resting against each other and look into their eyes as their panting was all they could hear, clearly finding a bit more than just a quick way out of blackmail.

Neptune wondered if he should say something sweet and genuine, or something rather snarky and a usual line he used for ladies. However, he wasn't sure he could say anything as he felt some more stimulation to his sensitive prick. His contorted face expression confused Blake, until she herself felt something just as nice, the feeling of a finger going into her pussy. Looking back, she was able to make out the golden locks of her partner, whom had managed to sneak behind them undetected at some point.

"Told ya, I was gonna clean you off after you came in her~" She giggled before engulfing his cock into her mouth, making sure that all his delicious cum wasn't taken by Blake alone, she was still apart of this. Neptune could only close his eyes and relax, having a sexy and beautiful girl he just fucked resting on his chest while an equally sexy girl suck off whatever cum was left rendered him to just laying back and letting it all happen, no use arguing with a good thing.

This went on for a bit, until he was spotless and his prick was soon softening, while Yang even made sure to lick along Blake's folds and collect his sweet ooze. As soon as she was done, Blake went to his side and curled up, a pleased look on her face as she rested her head on his chest. her smile only widened when she felt his arm around her reach down and rest on her ass, giving it a little squeeze. It wasn't long before Yang did the same on his other side, cuddle close and having his other hand on her rear end as well.

"Sooo... Have we bought your silence?" Yang asked, her sudden change into her usual tone brought him back to reality, for a while all he did was just feel, not even think. The whole situation had hit him all at once, everything they had done in this room, on the be he was currently lying on, and the two girls he was with. He felt himself blushing again as all his confidence seemed to vanish, but at least nothing really went wrong.

"Oh, uhm... Right. What was all that about again?" He asked, feeling embarrassed to have forgotten everything leading up to this moment. Something about them being naked, but he had seen them naked for the past half hour already, doesn't really feel like it compares to what happened just now. Yang just rolled her eyes but chuckled a bit, she couldn't really blame him. He did just pop his cherry only a while ago.

"You know, making sure you won't tell anybody you saw us naked...?" As soon as he heard the words it all registered in his mind, and he remembered. Honestly, he couldn't care less. If anything, he needed to keep the secret, lest anyone know he was also jerking off to the sight, which would only make him look worse. But as he assumed before, he wasn't going to argue with a good thing, but he could possibly push his luck...

"Well, I dunno... I might need some more convincing~" He joked, though he did earn a light punch to the chest from Blake before nuzzling back into his neck, whom he thought was passed out at this point. Both he and Yang laughed, before she pecked his cheek and rested her head on his chest.

"Fine, I didn't even get a chance. So you better bet I'll be on you soon~"

"When, though?" He asked, not wanting so sound as eager as he really was.

"When we wake up. You'll get your second wind." She said before closing her eyes, not wanting to nap at this point of day but they weren't busy. She was just glad this all happened right after Ruby and Weiss went out, otherwise they'd be scrambling to get him out as soon as possible.

I'll be looking forward to it then." He said before planting a kiss each on their heads, right as he closed his eyes and held them closer. Both girls smiled and just nuzzled into his finely toned chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart, dreaming of what was to come as they recovered.


End file.
